


Morning Light

by wilddragonflying



Series: Far Cry: New Dawn Rewrite [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: And more tags, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sequel, The Train is rebuilt, bc fuck you mickey and lou, oops oh well lmao, rn i’m just rambling, rush and them got more work to do, there will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: After the deaths of Mickey, Lou, and Ethan, the people of Prosperity begin rebuilding, as does Rush’s Company. As smoke starts pouring from the train, announcing the Company’s return, new rumors of a different kind of smoke in old haunts reach the Company’s ears.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just Hannah/Carmina feels/smut, and then... plot happened. 
> 
> Oops?

“God, I love you, Nana,” Hannah sighs, looking over the carnage that they’ve wrought on one of the last remaining Highwaymen Outposts in the county.

Nana laughs, slapping Hannah on the back. “Now, shouldn’t you be saving words like those for your girl?” she asks shrewdly, bracing her rifle against one shoulder.

“I love her a different a way,” Hannah says, flushing. “I just… haven’t told her. Yet.”

“Better not leave it unsaid,” Nana says wisely. “You took down the Twins, but the Highwaymen are still around, and so are the bears and who knows what else. Never know if you’ll get tomorrow to say what you could have said today.”

“I know,” Hannah sighs, rifling through the pockets of a dead Highwayman for some extra ammo. “But I - I keep choking.”

“Everyone does, the first time they _try_ to say it,” Nana points out. “It’s tricky, finding that right time and place that isn’t trying too hard. What was the first time you shot a rifle?”

Hannah thinks back to the first year out of the bunker, fighting with Anya for any scrap of food they could find, picking up a rifle and - “I killed someone,” she says flatly. “Gut shot. Left him to die, slowly. Went back two days later to scavenge some more parts, saw his corpse.”

Nana nods. “Sloppy, but it worked. You survived. And the next time you shot it?”

“I shot it at some bottles and cans, just like in the old movies,” Hannah recalls. “Figured I never wanted to leave someone to die like that unless I knew they deserved it.”

“You practiced - and it clearly paid off. Not a single bullet wasted today,” Nana observes. “Maybe you should practice first. Say it to her picture or something.”

Hannah can’t help chuckling at the mental image - but she gives it some serious thought. “Thanks, Nana. Let’s head back to Prosperity, alright? Promised Hurk I’d take that new car of his out for a spin with him. I’ll think about what you said.”

“You do that,” Nana says, a knowing gleam in her eyes that makes Hannah’s cheeks go hot.

* * *

“Nana is a fucking menace,” Hannah complains, dropping onto the dirt beside Nik.

“Oh?” he asks, amused. His hands pause in the cleaning of his knife, and Hannah doesn’t hesitate before lifting it out of the way so she can throw herself to the side, her head landing on his lap. Nik grunts, holding the knife safely out of the way until Hannah’s settled. “That bad, huh?” he asks sympathetically, running a brief hand over Hannah’s hair before returning to his previous task.

“That bad,” Hannah agrees. “Is it the new train up and running yet?”

“Not yet,” Nik says, laughing. “That new mechanic and engineer are a pair of fucking geniuses, but even they can only move so fast. We’ve got some track to repair, too. You itching to get out of the county?”

“I wanna get away from everyone telling me to go tell Carmina I love her,” Hannah confesses, quiet enough that no one else can hear her.

Nik’s hands still. “Come again?”

“Nana asked me earlier if I’d told Carmina I love her,” Hannah says. “I told her I haven’t; I keep choking every time I try, no matter the circumstances. I’m not - l’m not like, trying to find the perfect moment or anything, you know? I want to tell her, I just… can’t.”

Nik hums thoughtfully. “Let me guess, Nana turned it into a sniping metaphor?”

“She did,” Hannah sighs. “I mean, she’s not exactly wrong? She said I just needed to practice, but… I don’t know.”

“You don’t want something to happen before you can say it,” Nik surmises; Hannah would be surprised, but almost a decade of traveling and fighting together breeds a certain degree of familiarity.

“Yeah,” she says quietly. “You and Rush - Carmina and I weren’t together, but now that we are… Now that the train is almost ready to leave, and she’s going to be coming with us…”

“You’re thinking about how I almost didn’t get the chance to say it back,” he says quietly.

Hannah nods, just a small, short jerk of her head. “I don’t want there to be things left unsaid,” she says quietly, voice small. “I… It’s happened before. More than once. I don’t want it to happen again.”

Nik’s hands still again for a moment before he sheathes the knife, putting his tools carefully to the side so he can wrap his arms around Hannah, pulling her in close for a tight hug. “I know,” he says softly, barely more than a murmur. “And you know I can’t promise you anything, and you can’t really promise her anything. Except that you’ll stick by her as long as you can.”

“I know,” Hannah says, arms around Nik’s waist, holding onto him just as tightly as he’s holding on to her. “I know. I just - “ She sighs, tightens her hold just that little bit more. “Thanks.”

They know each other well enough that nothing more needs to be said.


End file.
